Best Night Sleep Ever
by acebear
Summary: when wet dreams turn real thanks to DS2010 for the title help for this one and my next new one called Sofa Tales


Best Night Sleep Ever

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

They were laying in his bed having their movie night they were watching Bride of Chucky just hanging out as friends when they fell asleep it had been a long day and a hard case so they decided to unwind with some horror movies and the Bride of Chucky was their 2nd movie that night. It wasn't long until he pulling her close and kissing her deep. She didn't waste any time kissing him back soon he was on top of her and taking their clothes off. It wasn't long till they were completely naked and he was entering her fast and deep it was a good thing they both were heavy sleepers because they would never mess up their friendship if they were awake but their dreams their dreams were a whole other story because in their dreams is were their true feelings for each other could take over. It wasn't long until they were coming hard and fast both in their wet dreams of each other and in their sleep.

He was the first one to wake up it didn't take him long to realize they had fallen asleep but not only that but that fact that they were naked he then said I thought it was just a dream hearing him talk wake her up. She looked at him as she sat up once she was sitting up she realized they were naked she then said she thought it was a dream he then said so did he but I guess our bodies wanted us to talk about it. She looked at him and agreed before asking him what this meant for them because of Rule 12 he then thought about it for a moment before finally saying he would be honored if she would be his girlfriend. She then said she would love to before kissing him. She then looked at the clock before getting into his lap straddling him. She smiled at him and said last night was the best night of sleep I've ever had he then flipped them over and agreed with her before kissing her. It wasn't long until they were making love yet again.

After their fourth or fifth round, he looked over at her and said if we are going to keep with up we are going to need to take a break for water and maybe some food. She smiled and kissed his cheek and placed her hand on the other before finally saying how does water, ham and cheese sandwiches and chips sound. He looked at her and said that sounds wonderful so they got out of bed and went to the kitchen where he made the sandwiches and she got them chips and bottled water. After they had everything they went back to the bedroom and ate and just talked about things. After they finished eating and their plates and empty water bottles were on the nightstand they decided to lay there for a moment before she finally got on top of him and started riding him and the faster she went the louder he moaned. It wasn't long until they were coming for the first time since their break soon after they got their breath back she got off him and laid down next to him and rolling over and kissing him on the cheek before laying her head on his chest. They just laid there for a few moments just relaxing for a few moments before he started kissing her while laying her back on her pillow before getting on top of her and entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard after getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. After he was laying down she snuggled into relaxing in his safe arms before they both fell asleep dreaming about what could be.

She was the first one to wake up the next morning thinking that she just had the best night sleep ever. Soon she decided to go make them some breakfast so she got out of bed and put on his shirt for the night before and went to the kitchen to cook. It wasn't long after she had started that he walked in and over to her he then asked her how she slept he then told him she had the best night sleep ever and how safe she felt in his arms. He then wrapped his arms around her hugging her making her feel safe yet again. After parting from their hug he grabbed their plates while she grabbed them some glasses of milk and they went to the table and ate. After they finished eating he said come on let's go get dressed we have to leave soon she then looked at the clock and sighed then got up and took his hand and lead him back into the bedroom to get dressed. It didn't take them long once they had left for them to get to the navy yard after stopping for caff pow and coffee and for her to get to her lab and him to get to the bullpen.

Soon it was lunchtime and he was walking into her lab to see if she wanted to go for lunch. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him before saying come on let's get out of here and took his hand and lead him out of her lab and into the elevator where she turned it off and walked back over to him and started taking off his jacket and once it hit the floor it was game on as they took each other's clothes off and he picked her up and enter her fast and deep making her moan with every thrust into her. It wasn't long before they were coming fast and hard. After getting their breath back he put her back on the floor and kissed her one last time before finally saying let's get dressed. After they got dressed he went and turned the elevator back on and they went out to the car were they got in the back seat for some more lovemaking then after that they went back to his place for even more lovemaking before finally decided it was time for them to get back to work so they jump in the shower for yet more lovemaking before actually showering and getting dressed and heading back to work.

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
